The Thoughts of Rose and Scorpius
by Dibss
Summary: Scorpius and Rose: What they accept. What they deny. Why they accept. Why they deny. Reviews are read, loved, cherished.
1. Scorpius

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. If I were the brilliant JK, Hedwig wouldn't have such a stupid name. I mean, Hedwig?

I hate her. I hate her shining red hair. I hate her round blue eyes. I hate her calculating looks. I hate her perfect grades. I hate her hoards of cousins. I hate her groups of friends. I hate her fiery temper. I hate everything about her. I hate her.

_It is never helpful to lie to your own self you know._

Who the hell are _you_?

_I'd like to think I am the ghost of your dead pet ferret, Moosle, but I can not claim to be any more than a mere memory of ex- Professor and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Right. And you are in my head because?

_Because help is always given at Hogwarts to those who need it. Now, why is it that you dislike this girl so much?_

Merlin! You aren't going to go away are you?

_Well, I do have plenty of time , and one can never be too old to not be entertained by teenage drama. Also, I consider myself quite able in giving advice. Perhaps I may be of some assistance to you?_

I hate Rose Weasley.

_I think we've established that. Perhaps you'd like to enlighten me so as to_ why _you dislike her so much?_

Malfoys and Weasleys are meant to hate each other.

_Do you really think so?_

Yes.

_Are you sure?_

Yes.

_Are you sure you are sure?_

Yes.

_Are you extremely sure?_

Yes!

_Do you like Raspberry jam?_

YE- uh- what!

_Personally, it's a favourite of mine._

Yeah. Like I care.

_But you_ should _care Mr.Malfoy_. _Perhaps if you were not so absorbed in your own worries and cared enough for Miss Weasley, you might have realized how she is feeling at the moment?_

I DO care for her! Don't you dare call me self-absorbed! I have been nothing less than concerned for Rose Weasley!

_Concerned? Oh dear me. Mr.Malfoy, it is not generally a good idea to be concerned for people you hate._

I know.

_And yet you insist you hate her? _

I hate people who confuse me.

_Ahh… interesting. She confuses you?_

YES you old man! Rose Weasley _confuses_ Scorpius Malfoy!

_Do I not confuse you as well?_

She confuses me more!

_Why?_

What do you mean?

_I mean what I asked:_ why?

Because she has everything she does not deserve: looks, fame, brain, family… _love._

_The love of a boy?_

Please leave me to my thoughts now.

_Very well then young Scorpius. Please do not try to restrain any emotions once I leave. Also, it does not do to avoid confrontations. I trust you will call me if my help is needed?_

Sure… whatever.

_I hope you took the hint earlier and have resolved to stock up on Raspberry jam for the next time I come…Goodbye!_

You know, you are the silliest yet most serene and sensible voice I have ever had the misfortune to listen to.

_Now you sound just like Minerva._

**A/N: **what do you think? Next chapters will have Rose! Oh, and this FF won't be too long unlike my other one.

I ADORE reviewers! 

**LilyScorpius**


	2. Rose

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. If I were JK, Tonks would not have died.

Was it so wrong of me to do what I did? It was an impulse. I just jumped to a conclusion and did it. I honestly thought that … but I was wrong wasn't I? One of the only times I, Rose Granger Weasley, am wrong and it turns out it had to be at an important time. An important decision.

_But what did you DO dear?_

Hey! Who are you and why are you in my head??

_There is no need to use that tone. I am a memory of ex- Professor Minerva McGonagall. I came here as fast as I could when I learnt that Albus was planning on "helping you" and someone along. Honestly, he is the silliest man I have ever know. No doubt he would have driven you crazy._

Professor McGonagall? My mum's told me all about you, she has!

_Hermione Granger? _

Erm- Hermione Weasley, you mean.

_Oh, yes, ofcourse. So she's your mother? No doubt she would have told you about me. She most probably told you everything about _everything_ though._

Uh huh. I find it interesting. Sometimes, I even discuss what she tells me with my friends. Like this one time she was telling me about how Goblins were different from other creatures because they could think for themselves and had enough rights but I felt that Wizards were wrong to not let Goblins use wands. So I was talking to my cousin Albus about it and as usual Scorpius jumped in with his opinion and as always we had a huge debate. But I didn't mind really because I learn loads form our arguments. But- but _now –_

_Yes child? Now…?_

Now, I don't think he'll ever jump into a debate with me. I don't think he'll ever even bicker with me like he used to. I mean, the Scorpius inside my head sometimes bickers with me but I can never _see _that Scorpius. I can't see the excited gleam in his eyes, I can't see the exasperated looks he shoots Albus every time he pokes in with a silly comment, I cant see his amused expression at my wit… And that's what I miss most of all… amusing him.

_But child, why would anyone want to _amuse_ another? It only makes you _undignified_. Now, if you want to make this boy _happy_, perhaps you should try offering him a ginger snap biscuit?? _

But I _like _amusinghim because he looks so cute with that wondering expression on his face. But then again, he looks cute all the time.

_You sound like you are quite smitten with him. If Albus were here, he would have uselessly told you to follow your heart and his usual philosophical nonsense. But I'll give you some of my own advice shall I? And it's up to you whether you decide to follow it or not: Don not get mixed up with boys. At this stage of your life, it is _most_ important to concentrate on your studies. There will be plenty of time for frivolities later. Not to mention, it is quite unpleasantly shocking when a teacher opens a broom closet to discover two teens tangled inside. Hogwarts could do well _without_ another pair._

Good day Professor.

_Goodbye Miss Weasley. Oh, and should you come across Albus someday, would you mind mentioning to him that I'm a good listener and give good advice? Thank you dear. I'll be leaving now._

**A/N: **The best is yet to come!! How many of you realized she didn't tell McGonagall what she did?? **I would like to thank my sweet reviewers: this is dedicated to you!**

Oh and if any of you want to check it out: I have another Rose/ Scorpius FF posted up called: "A Potter, A Weasley and A Malfoy"

You guys totally ROCK!

**LilyScorpius**


End file.
